


no other way

by ell (amywaited)



Series: archive [18]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Badass Peter, Badass Peter Parker, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Protective Peter Parker, badass harley keener, harley gets himself into All Kinds Of Trouble, he is a Reckless Boy and peter loves him, protect harley keener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/ell
Summary: Harley pops up as Iron Man while Peter is struggling with a villain and Peter has a mini heart attack because Mr. Stark??? But it’s actually Harley





	no other way

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr prompt.

 

Peter doesn’t particularly like to accept help when he’s having trouble with his fights. That’s a bit of an understatement, really. He absolutely hates accepting help when it comes to Spider-man things.

He doesn’t think it’s his sense of pride - he’s not sure what it is, to be honest, just that he could probably do without it. But he could do without a lot these days, and he never seems to get his way anyway.

It’s why he’s not that surprised when the Iron Man armour turns up and starts firing the repulsors at his current foe. He wishes he could be surprised, actually, but Mr Stark is vastly overprotective, and really Peter supposes he is a bit glad to have a bit of help.

And watching the repulsor beams cut through the monster is like fireworks, just five times better. If Peter didn’t have such a strong sense of moral obligation, he’d probably sit out and watch the sparks fly. But he kind of prides himself on his moral compass, so instead he admires the replusors whilst tying to monster up with webs to try and make it easier on Tony.

It doesn’t escape his notice, however, that the suit seems… jankier than normal. Heavier, almost. Slower. Peter puts it down to Tony being tired, or maybe still healing from the last battle. He still does a good enough job to let Peter put the monster down, so he doesn’t complain too much, even calling out, “good job, Iron Man!” as he swings over to loop web around the monster’s hands and feet.

Iron Man gives him a thumbs up and a salute, and Peter watches him fly over to a nearby rooftop. He finishes sticking webbing to the monster and swings up onto the same rooftop, tugging his mask up to his nose and grinning.

“Thanks for the back up,” Peter says, clicking a web cartridge out of his shooters and turning to hold it up to the nearest streetlamp. Shit, it looks nearly empty. Should be enough to get home, but you never know. 

“Any time,” the suit says. Peter hears the faceplate flick up, but he pays it no mind, clicking the cartridge back in and shaking his wrist to get it to settle. He’d rather not swing home on so little fluid, but he doesn’t have much of a choice. Walking the streets of New York as Spider-man is something he’d rather not do again.

He turns around, fiddling with the other shooter. It feels all loose on his wrist, loose enough that it feels almost like it’ll fall off, and he’d rather that didn’t happen. That’s what he gets for fitting it all together in his garage, he supposes.

“What the fuck,” he says, glancing up and meeting Harley’s eyes. “What the fuck?”

Harley smiles sheepishly. “Hi.”

“What the fuck? What are you doing here?” Peter frowns, wobbly web shooters forgotten. “Why the hell were you in the armour?”

“Wanted to see you in action,” Harley shrugs. 

“But you don’t know how to fight. Or fly it. You could have been hurt,” Peter says. “You could have died. I thought you were Tony!”

“I do so know how to fight!”

“Not ariel fighting, not superhuman fighting!” Peter snaps back. “What the hell were you thinking?”

Harley sighs at him, stepping out of the armour. “Listen, Tony’s been showing me how to fly, and JARVIS can always autopilot if I do something wrong. You don’t need to worry.”

“What if I had asked you to do something that you couldn’t have done because you weren’t Tony?” Peter asks. “Fucking hell, did you even think twice about this?”

“Of course not,” Harley says, reaching out to curl his fingers around Peter’s. “Seriously, chill. It’s no big deal. I was fine. And if I wasn’t, you would have protected me.”

“What if things had gone wrong?”

Harley doesn’t answer, instead saying, “look, Tony’s gotta retire some day. And he doesn’t want to let Iron Man go, so he said if I start training, I can take over. This was just a… practice mission.”

“When did you start training, then?” Peter asks, almost accusationally.

“Well… three days ago. But, I’ve been working on the armour for so long with Tony I know exactly how it works,” Harley says. “Really no reason to worry. Besides, we’re all fine, aren’t we?”

Peter huffs. “Yeah, but maybe we won’t be next time. Jesus. Don’t do this again. At least, not until you’re ready, I swear.”

“I swear,” Harley says, just to humour him. He grins at Peter, smacks a kiss on his cheek, and ruffles his hair. “See you tomorrow?”

Peter lets his eyes slip closed. “I suppose so. You’re going to be the death of me one of these days.”

“Oh, don’t say it like that,” Harley says. Peter watches him climb back inside the armour and fly off in the direction of Stark Tower, and he feels his heart plummet a little bit.

Harley probably will be the death of him. He doesn’t think he’d have it any other way

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed. lmk what u think! am really enjoying writing these two actually. i have two more prompts for them in my inbox, but if you have any requests feel free to drop them in the comments too!!


End file.
